Environments in which objects are managed, such as retail facilities, may be complex and fluid. For example, a retail facility may include objects such as products for purchase, a distribution environment may include objects such as parcels or pallets, a manufacturing environment may include objects such as components or assemblies, a healthcare environment may include objects such as medications or medical devices. A mobile apparatus may be employed to perform tasks within the environment, such as capturing data for use in identifying products that are out of stock, incorrectly located, and the like. However, the presence of customers and the complexity of the environments introduces difficulties in task assignment and execution for the mobile apparatus. For example, obstacles may interrupt the performance of the task, which may result in the need to abandon or restart the task.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.